


I was waiting for this moment.

by youtounihiru



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: LITERALLY, Other, SO, also violence, dumb obnoxious writing, no seriously madoka gets fucking torn in half, rebellion spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtounihiru/pseuds/youtounihiru
Summary: The Goddess descends.





	I was waiting for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble written for a friend. Contains depictions of gore, and spoilers for the end of Rebellion.  
> Also contains "romantic" sentiments, but no actual romance. (I don't ship Homura with Madoka post-Rebellion.)

If there is any part of her decaying mind concerned about the current state of Madoka's forms, it must have been entirely drowned out by Her world-rending screams – though Homura cannot help but admit her surprise; she hadn’t expected the separation of Goddess and Gosling to be quite so violent in execution, the Celestial Bodies bleeding into her whitened hands as they cling to Her wrists with the tightened grip of an impassioned devil, desperate to separate her _raison d'être_ from the cosmic entity. Yet she only smiles as she tears the two halves apart, dulled eyes that just before sang their death hallows now filling with an inhuman excitement at her blasphemy – ah, how She screams Her agony to Her Horrified Disciples! but surely Madoka cannot be _too_ displeased with her; she won’t have to be alone anymore, after all!

The words escape her parted lips before she even registers them – “You really came for me.” – and she shudders as Her tearing flesh solidifies in reality beneath her fingertips, the Entropy of Her Universe beginning its vicious decay as the pounding heartbeat awakens in her grasp. Her grip only tightens ‘round the Goddess's pale wrists, bruising and threatening to snap the frail limbs in her desperation, and pulls harder, a storm in her chest as the very earth beneath her deathbed crumbles and the blood-saturated form of her Beloved pours from Her desecrated entrails, collapsing into Lucifer's awaiting arms. She does not pay any mind to the girl's violent spasms, nor the dissipation of their Heavenly Host and Her Universe, pulling her tight against her aching chest. She wastes no time in adorning her sanguine-stained hair with kisses of adoration, hissing confessions to her Everything in serpentine tones saved only for her anticipated return.

“I was waiting for this moment.”


End file.
